A Chipmunk Chat Room
by PineConeFace-and-DeadBoy
Summary: Another story about the chipmunks and chipettes on a chatroom. havent updated in a looooooooong time. but i will soon. No more then a week.R
1. Chapter 1

i do not own anything

everyone

_#1__**Diva**_-Brittney

Babemagnet-Alvin

_Smartchick_-Jeanette

_Munkwithsmarticles_-Simon

_Sportybaker_-Eleanor

_Cookielover_-Theodore

_Babemagnet has signed on_

Babemagnet: Why am i always alone on here :(

Babemagnet: Hello.........Anyone here

_#1**Diva** has signed on_

#1_**Diva**_: Hey, Alvin.

Babemagnet: FIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

#1**Diva:** wat?

Babemagnet: Wat i mean is i was alone.

_Smartchick has signed on_

#1**Diva:** Hey, jean!

Babemagnet: waz up?

Smartchick: hey guys.....nm....u?

Babemagnet: same here

#1**Diva:** im sooooooooooooooo bored!!!!!!!!.......... c ya l8ter

_#1**Diva**has signed off_

Smartchick: i better hit da books......ttyl

_Smartchick has signed off_

Babemagnet: Crap im alone, again

_Munkwithsmarticles has signed on_

Munkwithsmarticles: AAAAAALLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Babemagnet: wat did i do now '-'

Munkwithsmarticles: why did u change my sn

Babemagnet: becase ur old one was stuipid just like u

Munkwithsmarticles: alvin if im so stuipid then how come im smarter than u?

#1**Diva **has signed on

Babemagnet: not u again (rolls eyes)

Sportybaker: has signed on

Sportybaker: Hey guys :D

#1**Diva:** hi ellie

Munkwithsmarticles: hello eleanor

Babemagnet: hey ellie.....+ simon y do u always say HELLO that is sooooooo weird

Munkwithsmarticles: ill ignore u this time alvin

Cookielover: has sighned on

Smartchick: has sighned on

Cookielover: hey peoples

Sportybaker: hey theo

Smartchick: im done reading my book

Munkwithsmarticles: hey jean wat book did u finish reading

Babemagnet: here we go again ...... wat book did u read, did u finish ur hw, blablabla

#1**Diva:** i cant believe im saying this but alvins right

#1**Diva:** all u talk about is hw, reading, and experimonts

Cookielover: guys leave them alone

Sportybaker: ya just because they love school related things dosnt mean u can pick on them

#1**Diva:**wat evz.......g2g

#1**Diva **has signed off

Babemagnet: i g2g dave is screaming at me....... again....... about who nos wat

Babemagnet: has sighned out

Sportybaker: i g2g 2 because UNRAPED is playing

Cookielover: o ya i totally 4got i better go

Sportybaker: het theo do u wanna watch it at my house

Cookielover: sure

Sportybaker: has signed out

Cookielover: has signed out

Munkwithsmarticles: so jeanette wat r u doing

(1 minute l8ter)

Munkwithsmarticles: Jeanette r u there...... JEANETTE

Smartchick: o sorries i was re reading this one book that my friend gave me

Munkwithsmarticles: cool wat is it about

Smartchick: its about two kids and how they go in a haunted house

Smartchick: if u want i can give it 2 u l8ter

Munkwithsmarticles: sure that would be nice

Smartchick: i g2g is calling me 4 dinner

Smartchick: c ya l8ter

Munkwithsmarticles: ya bye

Smartchick: has signed out

Munkwithsmarticles: has signed out


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own anything

CutiestChipetteAlive + Babemagnet

_Babemagnet has signed in_

Babemagnet: y am i always alone on here

Babemagnet: hhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooo?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Babemagnet: anyone here

_CutiestChipetteAlive has signed in_

CutiestChipetteAlive: Hey alvin

Babemagnet: hey britt changed ur sn

CutiestChipetteAlive: ya it was getting old...

CutiestChipetteAlive: speaking of sn... jean told me u changed simons

Babemagnet: ya... omg i wish u were here to c da look on his face when he saw it

Babemagnet: it was priceless

Babemagnet: it was something between mad and shocked, lol

Babemagnet: like this O.-

CutiestChipetteAlive: lol

CutiestChipetteAlive: so alvin i heard dave is going to Europe on a buisness trip

Babemagnet: dont even remind me

Babemagnet: its sooooooooooooooooooooooooo not fare i want 2 go 2 Europe 2

Babemagnet: i NEVER been there

CutiestChipetteAlive: stop complaining

CutiestChipetteAlive: besides u went 2 europe + around da world

Babemagnet: o ya

Babemagnet: btw i sooooooooooooooooooooooooo won da bet

CutiestChipetteAlive: hahaha....dont even make me laugh alvin

CutiestChipetteAlive: i sooooooooooooooooooooooooo won

CutiestChipetteAlive: our ballon came back and we saved ur butts

Babemagnet: no u didnt

CutiestChipetteAlive: yes i did

Babemagnet: no u didnt

CutiestChipetteAlive: yes i did

Babemagnet: no u didnt

CutiestChipetteAlive: yes i did

Babemagnet: no u didnt

CutiestChipetteAlive: yes i did

Babemagnet: no u didnt

CutiestChipetteAlive: aaaaaa.........ur impossible alvin

Babemagnet: me (shocked) u r

CutiestChipetteAlive: no u r

Babemagnet: u

CutiestChipetteAlive: u

Babemagnet: u

CutiestChipetteAlive: u

Babemagnet: u

CutiestChipetteAlive: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_CutiestChipetteAlive has signed out_

Babemagnet: was it something i said?

_Babemagnet has signed out_


	3. Chapter 3

i dont own anything

** Smartchick + MunkwithdemostSmarticals**

_Smartchick has signed on_

Smartchick: anyone here

_MunkwithdamostSmarticals has signed on_

Smartchick: hey simon

MunkwithdamostSmarticals: Hello Jeanette

Smartchick: i see alvin changed ur sn....... again

MunkwithdamostSmarticals: yep -_-

Smartchick: lol

Smartchick: soooo watcha doing

MunkwithdamostSmarticals: nothin U?

Smartchick: same

Smartchick: soooo..........

Smartchick: wat did u guys do yesterday

MunkwithdamostSmarticals: alvin draged me and theo to the skatepark U?

Smartchick: lol :)

Smartchick: brittany, ellie, and i went to the mall to buy dresses 4 da dance

MunkwithdamostSmarticals: o......O.o

Smartchick: y so shocked

MunkwithdamostSmarticals: i thought ur not going

Smartchick: i was planing not 2 but i changed my mind

Smartchick: r u going

MunkwithdamostSmarticals: maybe

MunkwithdamostSmarticals: who r u going w/

Smartchick: idk

MunkwithdamostSmarticals: alvin stop reading wat im writing

MunkwithdamostSmarticals: alvin guve ne ny glazzzez bacl

Smartchick: wat?

MunkwithdamostSmarticals: woll i gi tp sa dsnxe e/ ne

Smartchick: again..... WAT?

_MunkwithdamostSmarticals has signed out_

Smartchick: wat in the world did he say

_Smartchick has signed out_


	4. Chapter 4

i dont own anything

Cookielover + Sportybaker

_Sportybaker has signed on_

_cookielover has signed on_

sportybaker: hey theo

cookielover: hey ellie

cookielover: wats up?

sportybaker: nm,u?

cookielover: just stopped watchin da food network

sportybaker: cool wat show did u watch?

cookielover: i watched unwrapped. it was bout hamburgers.

sportybaker: i watched that 1 too.

sportybaker: i know a website where theres a new recipe every called .com

sportybaker: u like angel food cake, right?

cookielover: i luv it, y? dont tell me u have da recipe.

sportybaker: yeah i do.

cookielover: can u bring da recipe and we'll make it? cuz dave isnt home and we're not allowed 2 get out of da house.

sportybaker: sure, be there in a few, bye bye

Cookielover: c ya:)

_Sportybaker has signed off_

_Cookielover has signed off_


End file.
